FASHION, PASSION, And FUSION
by monggu kai
Summary: Oh Sehun termasuk Glitterati, menjadi influential person karena kekuatan hartanya, dan tentu saja seorang Casanova bagi orang2 yg mendamba cintanya. Tapi sosoknya yg begitu di puja tak memiliki arti istimewa di mata dua orang yg akan sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Pertarungan bisnis & idealis akan sejalan dengan kisah romantis yg akan menentukan eksistensinya. HUNKAI...HUNKAI


Special FF untuk **Dina Yonkai. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

**Yang gak suka word dan dialog panjang lebih baik gak baca FF ini daripada ngantuk dan bosan saat baca. Jika anda sekalian juga gak suka dengan cerita aneh dan gak jelas, EXIT adalah pilihan terbaik bagi anda daripada menyesal dan mual di akhir cerita. Percayalah, saya sudah berusaha mengingatkan. **

**Note : **

*** **Tulisan **Bold/ **bercetak tebal yg tertera dibawah adalah nama designer, merk, brand, atau rumah mode dunia.

* Model berukuran plus/ _**Model plus size**_, yaitu model dengan ukuran tubuh berisi/ gemuk.

* **Glitterati** adalah Istilah yang sangat identik dengan Individu /kelompok yang memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi. Karakteristik dari orang yang kerap mendapat titel Glitterati adalah kemunculannya di berbagai _event fashion show_ yang selalu mendapat sorotan publik karena gaya berpakaiannya yang dinilai _high class_ dan memiliki nilai seni. **Glitterati **biasanya terdiri dari para selebriti, model, socialite, fashion editor, fashionista, bangsawan dan mereka semua yang selalu terlihat tampil glamourous, fashionable, dan modis dalam berpenampilan di depan publik.

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak untuk ulasan-ulasan mendalam mu selama ini. Setelah kondisi keuangan media ini kembali, pasti aku akan menghubungi mu"

Jongin melihat banyak ketulusan sekaligus penyesalan di wajah pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur pelaksana ini. Walaupun ia tak suka dengan keputusan ini, tapi ia harus menerima nya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Park, saya mengerti"

Jongin mengambil amplop yang diserahkan pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya, mungkin gaji terakhirnya yang belum di bayar bulan lalu.

"Kau masih muda Jongin. Ku harap kau masih semangat untuk mengembangkan bakat dan ilmu mu. Kau potensial dan bertalenta, aku percaya tak sulit bagi mu mencari pekerjaan baru"

"Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujian anda"

Saat salam perpisahan dan jabat tangan itu selesai, Jongin segera keluar dari kantor redaksi sebuah media cetak di kawasan Cheongdam itu. Ia mengeratkan tas ranselnya di satu pundak, kemudian berjalan dengan pelan di antara ratusan pejalan kaki lainnya yang memenuhi suasana sore Cheongdam yang penuh mobilitas. Kepalanya kini penuh dengan beban pikiran.

Ini pukulan telak baginya. Belum reda kekecewaan akan gagalnya bisnis konveksi pakaian dengan beberapa temannya, kini ia harus rela pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai kolumnis di salah satu tabloid _fashion_ di Korea itu berhenti. Mungkin canggihnya internet di negara ini membuat minat dan daya beli sebuah tabloid berkurang_. Mobile news, portal news dan _segala jenis_ news online _ kini jauh lebih diminati oleh para penduduk bumi, termasuk di Korea. Akibat nya tentu saja penjualan tabloid, majalah, koran, dan media cetak lainnya menurun drastis. Efek paling nyata dari fenomena itu adalah perampingan karyawan di sebuah media sebagai solusi agar media tersebut tetap beroperasi. Dan Jongin yang bekerja sebagai penulis _freelance_ tentu saja terkena imbasnya.

Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sekarang begitu sulit. Walaupun ia memiliki bakat dan kemampuan mumpuni, tapi itu saja tak cukup. Ia juga butuh keberuntungan untuk sukses di bidang yang ditekuninya. Dan sayangnya keberuntungan itu haruslah disertai dengan modal uang sebagai landasan. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa memiliki uang, jika sekarang saja ia tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun.

Setelah melihat bus yang menuju ke arah rumahnya, ia segera masuk dan duduk di pojok kiri belakang. Untung bus yang dinaikinya agak sepi penumpang, jadi ia bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Pikirannya kini terus memikirkan rentetan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dan ia benci dengan keadaannya. Ia bingung dengan hidupnya yang sulit. Kadang ia berpikir untuk menyerah menghadapi liku berat kehidupan, namun ia selalu di hadapkan pada tanggung jawab sebagai pria di keluarganya.

Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah sampai ke rumah, beristirahat, dan esok harinya menyiapkan tenaga untuk memikirkan mencari pekerjaan berikutnya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menitan menaiki bus, akhirnya ia sampai di halte terdekat dari rumahnya. Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang ke rumahnya sebelum hari semakin gelap. Tidak ingin saja kehujanan seperti semalam dan flu nya sekarang bertambah parah.

Saat kenop pintu rumahnya terbuka, yang ia dengar adalah suara kepanikan saudara perempuannya memanggil-manggil nama adiknya. Jongin segera berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Disana sudah ada seorang dokter laki-laki yang memeriksa tubuh adiknya.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi dengan Donghyuk?. Apakah ia kambuh lagi?"

Yuri dengan tangis dan gugup memegangi dahi adik laki-lakinya yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin, Donghyuk sudah pingsan saat noona pulang kerja"

"Tenanglah noona, biarkan dokter memeriksanya dulu"

Jongin berusaha menenangkan Yuri yang terlihat panik walaupun ia sendiri juga sangat panik. Setelah Dokter selesai memeriksa adiknya, Jongin dan Yuri mendiskusikan solusi kesehatan untuk Donghyuk dengan sang dokter. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tahu situasi tadi cukup fatal.

"Dia butuh perawatan yang ekstra, jangan memberinya obat tradisional lagi yang kurang klinis.. Obat tradisonal memang terkadang ampuh untuk beberapa jenis penyakit, namun penyakit adik kalian ini memerlukan perawatan medis yang tepat dan teruji. Bawalah adik kalian terapi ke dokter ahli paru-paru secepatnya. Melihat keadaannya, ia butuh pengobatan yang serius untuk mencegah infeksi lebih parah di saluran bronkusnya"

Jongin segera membayar biaya dokter tersebut dan mendapatkan resep obat untuk adiknya. Rasa putus asanya akibat kehilangan pekerjaan dan kecemasan akan kondisi kesehatan adiknya makin membuatnya letih. Ia melihat noonanya sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Donghyuk sambil menangis. Rasa sakit itu makin nyata melihat dua saudaranya. Yuri yang terus merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan adiknya di rumah sendiri menohok hatinya. Itu bukan salah noonanya. Wanita 28 tahun itu telah memberikan segalanya untuk mereka berdua. Tubuh kurus saudara perempuannya itu telah membuka matanya betapa lelahnya ia bekerja untuk membesarkan nya dan Donghyuk.

Ia jadi merasa tak berguna sekarang setelah sekilas berpikir tentang nasib perekonomian mereka. Gaji noonanya biasanya hanya cukup untuk perawatan medis Donghyuk, sedangkan gajinya bekerja mereka gunakan untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Kini kesehatan Donghyuk makin memburuk, dan ia tak memiliki penghasilan lagi. Apakah ia sanggup terus mengandalkan noonanya itu?. Noonanya terlalu kasihan untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri. Jongin jadi enggan menceritakan nasib buruknya hari ini.

"Kita harus segera membawa Donghyuk rutin melakukan terapi"

Yuri mengusap peluh di dahinya dan duduk lemas di kursi.

"Dari dulu Dokter memang menyarankan demikian, tapi kita tak pernah memiliki uang untuk perawatan. Untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari saja kita pas-pasan"

"Tapi sekarang kita tak punya pilihan lain Jongin. Kita harus bisa mengusahakan apa yang bisa kita usahakan agar ia tetap sehat, sekalipun harus dengan berhutang"

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu duduk sambil merenung memikirkan bagaimana mencari sumber dana secepatnya.

"Noona, apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk laki-laki di pabrik ramyun tempat mu bekerja?"

"Kau ingin bekerja disana juga? memangnya kenapa dengan pekerjaan mu?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, ingin mencari alasan agar noonanya tak cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku bisa bekerja malam hari untuk menambah penghasilan"

"Belum ada lowongan apapun. Kalaupun ada lowongan, noona tak ingin kau bekerja disana. Upah yang kita terima begitu rendah, tak sesuai sekali dengan tenaga yang kita berikan. Kau akan kelelahan Jongin, jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuh mu. Kau sudah cukup lelah bekerja seharian. Noona masih bertahan disana hanya karena tak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa noona dapatkan"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berusaha paham dengan keadaan. Sepertinya ia dan noonanya akan kembali berurusan dengan Lee Kangin, rentenir di sebelah rumah mereka.

_HUNKAI_

"Apakah kita harus benar-benar berhenti sampai sini?"

"Kita tidak berhenti, hanya saja kita harus belajar kembali tentang managemen dan rincian bisnis ini Kwonho. Kita akan mengulangi usaha ini setelah kita kembali siap" ujar Ravi menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Ravi benar, kegagalan usaha ini jangan mematahkan semangat kita"

Ravi ber_high-five _dengan Taemin. Keduanya lalu tertawa mengabaikan wajah muram Kwonho di samping mereka.

"Tapi aku suka sekali memiliki usaha ini. Memilih bahan, mempelajari pola, menjahit dan membuat model pakaian dari kalian. Ini pertama kalinya aku bangga karena bisa mandiri dari orang tua ku. Iya kan Jongin?"

Ketiga orang itu kini memperhatikan Jongin yang ternyata melamun. Sahabat mereka yang paling pintar itu ternyata tak fokus dengan obrolan mereka.

"Jongina…." Taemin memanggil dan menggoyangkan tangan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke depan dan mendapati wajah ketiga sahabatnya terdiam bingung menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kami dari tadi?"

"Sampai dimana tadi Taemin ah?. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan solusi dari Ravi untuk segera menjual koleksi terakhir kita"

"Kami sudah bicara panjang lebar dari tadi Jongin, kenapa kau masih fokus di situ?" ujar Kwonho sebal.

"Ada apa? sepertinya kau banyak pikiran sampai tak fokus dengan cerita kami. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? ayo mengaku!" tambah Ravi mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Bukan calon pengacara, aku tak berpikir apapun tadi" ucap Jongin berkilah

"Lalu kenapa melamun terus?. Biasanya orang yang banyak melamun itu tandanya sedang jatuh cinta"

"Jongin kehilangan pekerjaannya di TREND Magazine, makanya dia muram begini"

Ravi dan Taemin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kwonho. Kenapa mereka baru tahu sekarang?

"Pantas saja wajah mu seperti pakaian yang belum di setrika. Kau jangan khawatir, kau itu pintar mendesain, menulis, dan selalu berkemauan keras. Kau pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan lain nantinya. Walau usaha kita tak sukses seperti dugaan awal, paling tidak kita sudah mendapatkan pengalaman dan kita tak sampai merugi. Jadi kita harus merayakan ini dengan sedikit bersenang-senang malam ini. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal berat Jongin, santai sedikit"

Jongin mengangguk saja menanggapi ucapan Taemin yang sekarang merangkul bahunya.

"Nanti akan ku carikan pekerjaan untuk mu yang sesuai"

"Ravi, jangan memberikan harapan kosong pada Jongin"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Taemin. Aku akan membantu Jongin"

"Bekerja bersama ku dan paman ku saja di daerah Sinsa-dong. Konveksinya memang tak besar, tapi mungkin bisa jadi pilihan alternatif mu" ajak Kwonho

Jongin senang sahabat-sahabatnya peduli dengannya. Saat beban berat menumpuk di kepala, selalu saja sahabat yang berhasil meringankannya. Tak perlu bantuan, hanya dengan rasa peduli itu Jongin begitu nampak bahagia.

"Tidak perlu, aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian"

"Atau kau ingin belajar mendesain tas Jong?. Aku bisa merekomendasikan mu di tempat hyung ku bekerja"

"Tidak Taemin. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian berkali-kali. Kita nikmati saja malam ini. Masalah pekerjaan akan ku pikirkan nanti"

_HUNKAI_

Jongin telah sampai di Seoul Fashion and Style, sebuah butik bergengsi yang menjadi satu-satu nya butik di Seoul yang menerima pasokan konveksi mereka. Sebenarnya hal yang mustahil produk mereka bisa di pajang di sebuah butik seperti ini. Tapi mengingat pemiliknya Lee Sungjong adalah kenalan Ravi, maka semuanya menjadi mungkin. Hanya saja memang, produk mereka yang tak bermerk terkenal kalah saing dengan brand Eropa dan Amerika yang sudah terkenal. Di negara manapun, hal yang lumrah bila barang produksi dari industri kecil kalah saing dari produk yang memiliki promosi luar biasa dari rumah mode/perancang ternama dunia.

Ia datang kesini untuk mengambil beberapa potong tuxedo koleksi terakhir mereka yang empat minggu lalu mereka pasok. Mungkin Kwonho bisa cepat menjualnya obral di toko mereka di pasar Dongdaemun. Bagaimanapun juga, hasil penjualan semua sisa produksi itu adalah keuntungan mereka berempat yang jika hasilnya dibagi cukup bermanfaat untuknya.

"Permisi, aku dari Unique Style ingin mengambil koleksi terakhir kami berupa tuxedo yang masuk empat minggu lalu. Teman ku mengatakan telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan pemilik butik ini, jadi aku hanya tinggal mengambil barangnya saja"

Seorang pelayan di lantai dua itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan. Saya akan menyuruh pelayan lain mengambil koleksi anda"

Jongin mengangguk sambil masih berdiri melihat-lihat koleksi berbagai pakaian mewah yang di pajang disana. Kekagumannya akan deretan baju-baju berbanderol mahal itu terhenti ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara keras dari butik yang sedang sepi pengunjung itu.

"Berhenti membuntuti ku dan menyuruh orang-orang mu mengekori ku Tiffany. Aku bukan anak kecil yang ingin kau awasi dan kau atur-atur sesuka hati mu"

Mau tak mau Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang pria tinggi sedang menelpon dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku baru seminggu menikmati Seoul, jadi jangan memaksa ku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau mau. Ini hidup ku dan bukan urusan mu"

Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya setelah pria tinggi itu menutup telponnya.

"Dasar nenek sihir sialan!"

Terdengar suara tendangan keras ke arah patung pakaian di ruangan itu. Jongin hanya membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan.

"Hei, kau!"

Pria itu seperti menunjuk ke arahnya. Tentu saja Jongin melirik kanan kiri lebih dahulu siapa gerangan yang ditunjuk si pria. Tak ingin saja salah sangka dan malu karena ia sok merasa.

"Dasar tolol, tentu saja kau"

Jongin akhirnya mendekati pria putih dan tinggi di depannya ini dengan agak ragu.

"Bereskan patung-patung ini, dan ambilkan aku koleksi kacamata di sana. Cepat!"

Jongin terdiam mendengar perintah pria ini. Sedetik kemudian matanya melirik pelayan lain diruangan itu, tapi tak ada satupun orang disana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.40, mungkin beberapa pegawai sedang istirahat.

"Tunggu apalagi?! cepat lakukan"

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku bukan pel…"

"Jangan lama-lama, waktu ku sangat berharga untuk meladeni kelambatan mu"

Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan duduk santai memainkan handphonenya di sofa tunggu ruangan. Jongin akhirnya menuruti saja perintah itu karena berpikir tak ada salahnya membantu pelanggan. Toh hanya merapikan patung dan mengambilkan satu set koleksi kacamata di sisi kiri ruangan juga tak merugikannya. Saat ia sudah membawakan satu set kacamata itu, pria itu malah bertanya padanya.

"Kira-kira mana yang paling cocok untuk ku gunakan saat bermain Golf sekaligus berlibur ke pantai?"

Jongin memperhatikan lekat-lekat tampilan pria ini lagi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kakinya terbungkus sepatu kilat keluaran terbaru **Tony Bianco,** setelan celana dan kemejanya dari brand **Guess**, kacamata hitamnya dari **Fendi**, dan gaya rambut pria ini juga begitu _stylish._ Apakah ia seorang model?. Tidak, ia menghapal betul wajah-wajah model yang ada di Korea. Tak pernah sekalipun melihat pria ini. Apakah pria ini atlet Golf?. Mengingat betapa stylish nya penampilan para atlet Golf, tidak menutup kemungkinan pria ini adalah atlet olahraga itu"

"Hei, kau lama sekali berpikirnya"

"Euhmm, di deretan pertama anda bisa melihat empat koleksi **Ray Ban**, biasanya koleksi ini di rancang untuk menghindari sinar _ultraviolet _dan cahaya matahari yang menyengat. Mungkin berjemur atau _surfing_ sangat cocok dengan koleksi ini. Di deretan kedua adalah koleksi **Gucci,** biasanya jenis ini sangat cocok untuk konsumen yang menekankan pada gaya dan _style_ mengingat desainnya yang variatif dan mewah. Dan deretan terakhir, adalah kacamata dengan _style_ vintage keluaran brand **Burberry**. Biasanya kaum wanita lah yang menyukai jenis ini, karena desain-desainnya santai dan simple plus jenis lensannya sangat variatif. Jadi jika anda ingin bermain golf sekaligus wisata ke pantai, mungkin koleksi dari **Ray Ban** lah yang paling cocok untuk anda gunakan"

Jongin melihat pria itu memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil sepasang untuk **Ray Ban** dan brand **Gucci**"

Belum empat langkah kakinya berjalan pergi untuk mengembalikan tempat koleksi kacamata-kacamata mahal itu, pria itu menegurnya lagi.

"Mana pelayan yang mengambilkan pesanan ku?"

Jongin tidak tahu akan pertanyaan pria ini, karena ia pun sedang menunggu disini.

"Saya kurang tahu, mungkin ia sedang mengambilnya"

"Kalau begitu sekarang ambilkan aku sepatu **Marc Ecko** ukuran standar ku"

"Maaf tuan, saya bukan pelayan. Jadi saya tidak tahu koleksi disini"

Jongin kembali melihat pria itu menatapnya mengejek.

"Benar, kenapa aku bisa keliru?. Penampilan mu saja sepersangat lusuh. Rugi sekali bertanya pada orang seperti mu tadi. Mana mungkin kau tahu tentang _fashion_"

Jongin ingin marah karena dihina secara terang-terangan oleh pria ini. Tapi kemudian seorang pelayan datang ke arah mereka.

"Maaf tuan-tuang menunggu lama. Ini milik anda dari Unique Style dan ini pesanan anda Tuan Oh"

Pelayan itu memberikan satu koleksi yang telah terkemas rapi di dalam _paper bag_ padanya dan pria tinggi itu juga menerima _paper bag_ pesanannya.

"Dimana Lee Sungjong? aku ingin bicara padanya"

"Tuan Sungjong sedang ada tamu di ruangannya, ia mengatakan akan segera menemui tuan Oh sebentar lagi"

Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia menguapkan kekesalan nya begitu saja akibat hinaan pria yang tak dikenalnya tadi. Tak ada gunanya mencari masalah, apalagi masalah sepele pada pria yang masih ia nilai atlet Golf itu.

_HUNKAI_

"Aku muak Choi Sooyoung. Tiffany terus merecoki ku dengan hal-hal tak penting. Aku mau kau memberinya pelajaran"

Desahan berat ia hembuskan mendengar kekehan geli wanita di seberang telpon. Apakah ia tak tahu kalau dirinya sedang frustasi?

"Aku ke Korea untuk_ vacation_, bukan menuruti tuntutan-tuntutannya yang menyebalkan"

Matanya menatap seorang pria cantik yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Entahlah, intinya kau harus berpihak pada ku jika Tiffany menggangguku. Ku rasa akan seru jika kita berdua membuatnya berhenti sombong. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk menyingkirkannya dan kau salah satu orang yang tepat membantu ku untuk itu"

Suara tawa terdengar dari mulut pria itu tanda ia puas dengan balasan temannya.

"Itu pantas untuk nenek sihir gila itu. Oke, sampai jumpa besok pagi. Malam ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mu karena aku akan bertemu orang penting dari Hongkong. Aku harus mulai bergerak pelan-pelan untuk memberi hadiah menarik untuk Tiffany bukan?"

Suara decakan terdengar dari mulut Lee Sungjong yang menatapnya.

"Apakah kau kerepotan menghadapi nona Stephanie Hwang?"

"Nenek sihir itu lebih daripada merepotkan Sungjong"

"Ku akui itu benar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga seperti yang kukatakan pada mu sebelumnya, dia itu sangat berpengaruh disini. Kau akan sulit lepas dari sosoknya. Jika ia melepaskan mu, maka kau sendiri yang akan datang padanya meminta tolong jika kau benar-benar memasuki bisnis ini Oh Sehun"

"Kau berlebihan Lee"

"Terserah pada mu percaya atau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa memungkiri nantinya kalau ia layak kau beri _standing applause_"

"Aku akan memberi itu untuk sikap menyebalkannya"

Suara tawa geli terdengar dari mulut Sungjong setelah perkataan Oh Sehun.

"Lalu apa rencana mu selanjutnya? apakah kau akan langsung mengambil alih segalanya?"

"Tidak, aku belum bisa mendapatkan posisi dan hak ku jika aku belum menikah. Tapi aku bisa saja menang dan mendapatkan segalanya dengan rencanaku sendiri"

"Menikah?" Sungjong menggumamkan pertanyaan sambil berpikir.

"Perjanjian, kesepakatan,dan wasiat tak berguna dari umma ku yang ku ceritakan pada mu saat kita berlibur di Ibiza satu tahun lalu Lee Sungjong. Ingat?"

Sungjong mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Sehun di Spanyol dulu. Setelah mencoba mengingat, ia tersenyum.

"Untuk Casanova seperti Oh Sehun tentu saja menikah adalah bentuk kemustahilan" ucap Sungjong menunjukkan sindirannya dengan tegas.

"Kau paham sekali diri ku kawan. Dan itu lah landasan nenek sihir itu membuat jebakan untuk ku. Dia tahu aku suka berpetualang cinta, pasti ia memanipulasi surat perjanjian dan wasiat umma ku. Tapi biarkan saja, aku juga sedang menikmati hidup ku sekarang ini. Aku akan bermain-main dulu dengannya, kalau aku sudah bosan baru aku akan mengambil alih segalanya"

"Jadi untuk apa sekarang kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Tentu saja ini ulah nenek sihir itu. Ia terus menggoda ku, merengek dengan kata-katanya, dan akhirnya berhasil menyeret ku dengan paksa untuk pulang agar menemaninya seumur hidup ku"

"Kau makin berlebihan Oh Sehun"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang jengkel padanya. Jangan membicarakan wanita cerewet itu lagi"

Sungjong hanya tertawa mendengar sahabatnya yang kekanakan ini.

"Aku butuh sepatu terbaik untuk besok. Aku punya acara spesial dengan seseorang, tolong pilihkan untuk ku"

"Kau ingin bergaya seperti apa?"

"Elegan dan mewah seperti selera dan citra ku"

Senyum kecil menawan Oh Sehun membuat Sungjong curiga.

"Pria atau gadis mana yang berhasil kau dekati?"

"Seorang penyanyi cantik yang sedang naik daun di negara ini. Mudah bagi ku menaklukkan siapa saja asal aku mau, kau lupa siapa aku?"

Sungjong pura-pura lupa dan lima detik kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kau playboy Oh Sehun yang sialnya selalu beruntung"

Sehun tersenyum saja mendapati julukan yang bertahun-tahun melekat padanya.

"Tapi siapa penyayi itu? siapa tahu aku kenal"

"Shannon Williams"

Sungjong diam saja mendengar nama itu. Sudah terlalu hapal dengan selera lama Sehun terhadap jenis wanita. Sehun akan selalu habis-habisan mengeluarkan jurus casanovanya di depan wanita atau pria yang ia inginkan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja mendengar kabar Sehun pasti akan berkencan dengan pria. Sahabatnya ini seperti tidak tahu pendirian dalam selera. Tapi Sungjong tertawa samar dengan pemikirannya barusan. Mana ada playboy yang punya pendirian teguh dalam berkencan?

"Coba pakai dulu pakaian mu, aku akan memberikan setelan sepatu yang pas untuk mu"

Oh Sehun segera menuju ruang ganti ketika Sungjong memilihkan setelan sepatu untuknya di _shoes area_ butiknya . Ia diam saja melihat Sehun menatap intens ke arahnya, mungkin karena ia tersenyum-senyum seperti sedang mengejeknya. Baru beberapa saat memilihkan sepatu, ia mendengar teriakan Oh Sehun dari arah ruang ganti. Ia sampai menutup telinganya mendengar suara umpatan dan teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Oh Sehun?"

"Sampah apa yang kau berikan pada ku ini?!"

_HUNKAI_

Jongin melihat Kwonho termenung di toko kecil mereka. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu adalah sosok yang paling sedih diantara mereka akan kegagalan bisnis ini.

"Kau sudah mengambil koleksi kita Jongin?"

Wajah muram itu berganti dengan wajah ceria khas seorang Kwonho. Senyum sipit itu ia balas dengan senyum kecilnya juga.

"Sudah. Apakah kau sudah mengumpulkan semua koleksi kita?"

"Ya, hampir semuanya telah selesai. Sangat disayangkan pakaian dengan desain bagus seperti ini harus kita jual obral"

"Kita hanya belum beruntung. Tidak apa-apa, di masa depan pasti kita akan sukses Kwonho. Dan pakaian kita tak akan kita jual obral lagi, tapi kita pajang di butik impian kita. Kita harus menabung untuk mewujudkan itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji sukses kita kan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Yang penting, jika kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus jangan lupa akan janji mu ini juga. Jika kau sudah menjadi orang yang sukses, jangan lupakan aku. Jika kau sudah…"

"Kau ini bicara apa?. Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakan mu. Aku tak akan pergi jauh, saat ini saja aku pengangguran. Bagaimana aku bisa sukses dan melupakan mu?"

"Aku berpikir terlalu jauh ya?" Kwonho member cengiran khas miliknya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Sekarang mari kita kemasi semua pakaian ini Kwonho"

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua mulai mengumpulkan dan menjadikan beberapa bagian pakaian ke dalam kategori desain dan ukuran. Saat Kwonho membongkar koleksi yang diambil Jongin dari Seoul Fashion n Style, matanya terbelalak.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini?!"

Jongin melihat sahabatnya itu keheranan melihat setelan _tuxedo_ yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini Jongin?"

Jongin melihat 3 pasang _tuxedo_ hitam ada di tangan Kwonho. Tangannya segera tergerak menyentuh halusnya kain yang menjadi pembalut tubuh pria itu. Matanya juga segera meneliti model dan garis potong dari celana yang melengkapi jas tersebut. Ia dengan cepat mengenali bahwa itu adalah _brand_ luar negeri.

"Ini koleksi terbaru dari **Ralf Laurent** untuk musim semi 2015 yang baru di luncurkan lima hari yang lalu Kim Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini? aku tahu benar ini adalah barang asli, bukan imitasi"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku menerima ini dari pelayan di butik Seoul Fashion n Style"

Mereka berdua tampak berpikir sambil memeriksa pakaian formal pria yang ada di tangan mereka itu sekali lagi.

"Jika kita menjual pakaian-pakaian ini, kita bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak Jongin. Mungkin kita bisa membeli mobil baru. Tidak-tidak, kita bisa menggunakan uang nya untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Untuk modal usaha kita Jongin, bagaimana menurut mu?"

Suara riang Kwonho sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Jongin mencoba mengingat apakah barang ini tertukar atau ia salah membawa barang.

"Jongin, bagaiamana kalau kita langsung menjual saja barang ini melalui online?"

"Tidak Kwonho, koleksi ini bukan milik kita. Kita tak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hak kita" tolak Jongin keras.

"Tapi Jongin, ini keberuntungan saat kita kesulitan"

"Aku harus mengembalikannya ke butik itu Kwonho, ini pasti milik pelanggan disana"

Jongin berniat memasukkan kembali tiga koleksi tuksedo mahal itu ke _paper bag_ yang ia bawa sebelum dering handphone menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Halo…"

"Bisakah kau sekarang ke Seoul Fashion and Style dengan membawa koleksi yang kau bawa tadi Kim Jongin ssi?"

Jongin mendengar suara di seberang telpon sana dengan napas tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup karena terkejut.

"Ya, tentu saja"

_HUNKAI_

Jongin segera menuju halte bus ke arah Gangnam secepat yang ia bisa. Mungkin pemilik koleksi ini sudah menunggu tuxedo yang telah ia bawa tadi. Setelah sampai di pemberhentian bus yang ditujunya, ia berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia segan kalau terlalu lama untuk di tunggu.

"Sudah ku duga Sungjong, pria kumal ini lah yang telah mencuri pesanan ku"

Jongin merasa rasa bersalah dan pengorbanannya berlari ke tempat ini sia-sia mendengar ucapan pria ini. Apakah seseorang yang berpenampilan kumal sepertinya sudah pasti seorang pencuri di mata orang kaya?

"Hentikan kebiasaan mu Oh Sehun, kau suka sekali bicara sembarangan"

Lee Sungjong menatap Jongin yang tampak terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Ia jelas tahu pria ini datang terburu-buru kemari.

"Maafkan teman ku Jongin ssi, dia memang seperti itu. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahan pelayan ku yang telah memberikan pesanan yang salah tadi. Maaf merepotkan mu"

"Tak apa Sungjong ssi. Aku juga salah tadi tak memeriksa nya"

"Bilang saja kau tak ingin mengembalikannya ke sini. Pasti kau senang saat tahu koleksi _limited edition_ ku tertukar dengan koleksi murahan mu ini"

Oh Sehun mencampakkan koleksi tuxedo milik Jongin ke lantai. Sungjong hanya menghela napas dan memunguti tuxedo-tuxedo itu.

"Hentikan sikap tak sopan mu Oh Sehun, kau keterlaluan sekali"

"Gara-gara menunggu dia aku sangat terlambat untuk berjumpa dengan koneksi ku Sungjong"

Sehun dengan cuek melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba pesanannya yang asli. Jongin telah memiliki niat baik karena datang mengembalikan koleksi miliknya dengan rasa bersalah, kalau ia mau bisa saja tadi ia mengambilnya. Tapi apa balasannya? ia di hina. Ia tak bisa mentolerir pria ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin orang kaya seperti mu mengatakan ini hanyalah koleksi murahan. Orang kaya seperti mu hanya tahu memakai pakaian mewah karena memiliki uang melimpah untuk membeli pakaian yang kalian suka. Tapi kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana kerja keras para pekerja seperti kami yang telah mencurahkan tenaga, pikiran, dan pengorbanannya untuk sebuah koleksi yang kau sebut murahan. Orang seperti mu yang hanya tahu menghina, aku yakin tak akan pernah mengerti artinya sebuah usaha. Kau patut dikasihani"

Sehun yang telah masuk ke bilik ganti ternyata mendengar suara pria berkulit agak tan itu padanya.

"Dasar orang miskin, selalu mendramatisir keadaan. Mudah sakit hati dan bermental lemah"

"Jongin ssi, dia itu memang agak arogan. Tapi ia pria yang baik, dia tak bermaksud menghina mu. Sebagai sahabatnya aku minta maaf"

Lee Sungjong jadi merasa tak enak melihat gurat kemarahan dan kekesalan di wajah pria yang di kenalnya teman Ravi ini.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku juga tuan Lee. Ku harap kau tak salah paham seperti teman mu. Aku permisi dulu"

Jongin keluar butik itu untuk segera kembali membantu Kwonho di toko. Ia juga bukan orang yang suka memperpanjang masalah. Mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih teliti agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang lagi.

Sedangkan masih di Seoul Fashion and Style, Oh Sehun terlihat puas setelah mencoba busana-busana pesanannya. Tapi ia tak senang dengan wajah Lee Sungjong yang masam luar biasa. Pasti sahabat nya ini akan mengomelinya.

"Kau tak bisa membawa sikap mu yang arogan dan anggap remeh di Korea Oh Sehun. Ini bukan Eropa seperti tempat kau di besarkan. Orang-orang disini lebih menggunakan naluri perasaan dibanding pikiran untuk menafsirkan perkataan"

"Memang nya aku keterlaluan?. Bisa saja dia memang berniat mencuri pakaian ku. Kau tahu, tingkat kejahatan di negara ini mengalami peningkatan tiga tahu belakangan. Jadi wajar saja aku curiga dan marah padanya"

Oh Sehun melenggang lagi ke depan cermin membenarkan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Lee Sungjong hanya geleng kepala mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau pasti akan mendapat pelajaran moral selama disini dari nona Hwang yang seperti aristokrat itu"

"Dia lah yang akan ku beri pelajaran. Stefany Hwang akan tunduk pada ku"

"Ya, terus saja berada di alam mimpi mu Oh Sehun. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat sepupu ku menyerah. Kau bisa membayangkan kan, betapa hebatnya orang yang membuat orang sombong seperti sepupu ku itu menyerah?"

"Itu karena sepupu mu telah terjerat dengan wajah Tiffany tanpa tahu bagaimana rencana-rencana licik wanita itu"

"Sepertinya kau salah mengerti perkataan ku. Sepupu ku itu begitu mirip dengan mu. Kaya, petualang cinta, dan tak kalah kekanakannya dari mu"

"Kau mengejek ku Lee" ucap Sehun bertampang kecut dengan sindiran pria ini.

"Kau harus mulai menyadari seperti itulah sikap mu Sehun. Begini, sepupu ku itu jarang berinteraksi dengan nona Hwang saja begitu kagum pada nya, apalagi kau yang akan terus dekat dengannya. Kau pasti akan mengikis rasa benci mu pada nya"

"Perlu kau catat Lee Sungjong. Aku tidak mendekatinya karena aku suka dengan sikapnya. Aku mendekatinya karena ingin merebut milikku yang telah dirampas olehnya. Kau lihat saja dalam jangka waktu tiga atau empat bulan kedepan, Stephanie Hwang tak akan lagi menjadi nama yang di puji oleh VOGUE, Harper's Bazaar, CECI, Cosmopolitan ataupun media fashion berpengaruh lainnya di Korea. Pegang kata-kata ku ini Sungjong, karena apa yang ku katakan pasti akan terjadi"

Sungjong hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam setiap bicara hal serius dengan Sehun. Biarkan saja. Tipe manusia keras kepala seperti sahabatnya ini selalu sulit untuk dinasehati.

"Masalah diantara kalian itu sepele, kau saja yang tak bisa mencernanya secara dewasa. Lupakan saja apa yang pernah terjadi dulu"

"Kau tidak paham perasaan ku Sungjong"

Sungjong tahu ia sudah mengarahkan topik sensitif yang mempengaruhi _mood_ Sehun.

"Aku hanya tak suka kau terlibat banyak masalah di sini jika bermain api dengannya. Dia bukan wanita yang kau kenal sepuluh tahun lalu"

"Tenang saja, jangan khawatir berlebihan begitu"

"Aku tetap saja khawatir Sehun"

"Aku akan jadi pemenang nanti" ujar Sehun sangat yakin

"Aku yakin kerut wajah ku akan timbul jika tiap hari bicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti mu"

Suara tawa Oh Sehun yang cukup keras sedikit melegakannya. Sepertinya _mood_ Sehun kembali membaik.

"Malam minggu nanti ikut lah _party _dengan ku supaya kerutan itu berkurang. Aku akan menyambut kedatangan sahabat baik ku dari London. Karena aku sayang pada mu, maka aku dengan senang hati memperkenalkannya khusus untuk mu" ucap Sehun menawari.

"Aku tak tertarik" tolak Sungjong

"Dia model yang sangat _hot_ dan pasti kau tak akan mampu menolaknya. Dia sedang tak punya pasangan"

"Semua sahabat mu sudah mampu ku nilai tanpa ku lihat bentuknya. Mereka sama brengseknya dengan mu. Setelah kasus dengan Myungsoo, aku tak ingin lagi berdekatan dengan siapapun itu yang predikatnya SAHABAT OH SEHUN"

"Hei, jangan pernah menilai seseorang jika kau belum tahu pesonannya. Secara _visual_ dia memang tampak lebih sangar dari Myungsoo, tapi dia jauh lebih baik dan lembut dari mantan pacar mu itu. Lagi pula dia sangat, sangat dan sangat seksi. Kau akan ketagihan jika sudah berciuman dengannya. Ini hanya untuk _having fun_, kau perlu rileks Sungjong. Jangan terlalu serius jika kau belum siap menjalin hubungan" ujar Sehun meyakinkan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungjong sepertinya terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya.

"Siapa nama sahabat mu itu?"

"Huang Zitao"

_HUNKAI_

"Hyung, tadi aku menonton film animasi _Ice Age_. Aku suka melihat hewan-hewan itu. Belikan aku mainannya hyung"

Rengekan adiknya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman. Di hari melelahkannya ini, ia bersyukur kesehatan adiknya berangsur membaik.

"Tenang saja, besok saat pulang kerja hyung akan membelikannya untuk mu. Apakah kau merasakan sakit atau lelah saat sekolah tadi?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku hanya duduk di kelas saat jam istirahat, tapi ada teman ku yang menemani. Aku kan ingat kata Dokter kalau tak boleh terlalu banyak lari dan bermain"

Jongin mengelus rambut adiknya yang lebat, ia senang sekali mendengar adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau besok hyung sudah membeli mainan ku, segera pulang ya?"

"Iya, hyung akan melesat secepat nya menemui mu"

Gelak tawa riang adiknya yang memeluk pinggangnya membuatnya ikut tertawa.

"Yuri noona, aku akan mendapat mainan baru besok"

Suara nyaring adiknya meramaikan keadaan rumah kecil mereka. Ia memperhatikan langkah adiknya yang berlari kecil menghampiri noonanya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Hatinya menghangat melihat senyum kedua saudaranya. Jongin masuk ke kamar dan membuka isi dompetnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa lembar saja uang disana. Ia tidak tahu apakah uang itu cukup atau tidak untuk membelikan mainan yang pasti tidak murah harganya.

"Aku harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan" desahnya berharap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi ia telah berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tercatat persis seperti di kertas yang ia tulis tadi malam. Jongin segera memasuki tempat itu dan bertanya pada seorang pekerja wanita disana.

"Permisi _agassi,_ aku ingin bekerja paruh waktu hari ini disini setelah membaca iklan _online _semalam. Apakah masih bisa?"

Wanita agak tomboy yang masih muda itu langsung melihatnya dengan seksama. Mungkin meneliti penampilan dan prospek _skill _bekerjanya.

"Kau tahu kan apa pekerjaan yang ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu"

"Kau bisa mulai mencuci mobil-mobil disana"

Jongin melihat ada satu truk _container_ dan satu mobil Hyundai yang terparkir di sudut kanan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan pekerjaan ini sebelumnya?"

"Belum" jawabnya jujur

"Ikut dengan ku, aku perlu memberi tahu mu sedikit cara-caranya. Walaupun pekerjaan ini cukup mudah dan kau cukup meyakinkan tapi aku harus tetap memberi mu arahan"

"Baik, terima kasih nona"

"Hn"

Yang Jongin tahu inilah cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang membelikan hadiah kecil untuk Donghyuk. Tak masalah untuk letih satu hari ini saja bergumul dengan air dan sabun, yang penting ia dapat menepati janjinya pada sang adik.

_HUNKAI_

Jongin memasuki restoran mewah itu dengan tampang kikuk. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok teman yang menyuruhnya buru-buru datang kesini.

"Hey Jong…..!"

Jongin mendengar suara Ravi berteriak dari meja di tengah sana. Ia jadi makin canggung karena orang-orang melihat dirinya dan Ravi dengan wajah sebal. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya bermaksud meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau tampak lelah, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Bekerja paruh waktu"

"Ini minumlah dulu, aku sudah memesankan minuman untuk mu"

Jongin meminum jus buah kesukaannya dengan tenang, ia memang haus dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku meminta mu datang kemari tiba-tiba. Aku akan ada kegiatan kampus besok, jadi hanya sekarang aku punya waktu"

"Memangnya ada apa? seperti penting saja kau memanggil ku ke tempat mewah seperti ini"

Jongin masih kikuk melihat restoran bintang lima yang klasik dan anggun tempatnya kini berada. Seperti suasana restoran yang ia tonton di film-film buatan Amerika. Musik klasik yang terdengar dari senar biola dan juga harpa membuat nuansa menjadi terasa indah.

"Tadi aku menemui teman ku disini untuk mendapatkan formulir ini"

Jongin melihat sodoran sebuah formulir dari tangan Ravi.

"Formulir ini diberikan teman mu? memangnya untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk mu. Memang bukan sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang kau butuhkan. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan Jongin"

Jongin membaca formulir itu dengan teliti. Dia terkejut Ravi bisa mendapatkannya padahal formulir ini sulit di dapatkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi teman-teman ku untuk mencarikan mu pekerjaan. Dan hanya ini lah yang ku dapat"

"Aku juga tahu ini di internet, tapi aku tak berniat mencoba mengingat latar belakang pendidikan ku. Di tambah lagi sulit sekali mendapatkan formulir ini"

"Kau sangat berbakat Jongina, oleh karena itu aku mengusahakan formulir itu untuk mu. Lagipula tidak ada ketentuan tentang pendidikan untuk tahun ini di persyaratan"

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk ku"

"Berusaha lah saat ujian dan interview nya. Saat aku pulang _study tour_ 6 hari lagi, aku akan berusaha memberikan info lowongan lain yang sesuai untuk mu"

"Terima kasih Ravi, kau baik sekali"

"Kita ini sahabat, aku khawatir mendengar Kwonho bercerita tentang adik mu. Jika kau butuh bantuan atau apa, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi ku"

"Tapi kau sudah banyak membantu ku selama ini. Aku segan untuk minta bantuan mu lagi"

"Kau ini mulai lagi. Hey Jongin, aku ini sahabat mu. Jika kau susah, aku juga susah. Jangan pernah ada kesungkanan di antara kita. Kau paham?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ravi"

"Tapi Jongin, aku harus masuk ke _private room _di atas dulu. Aku hampir terlambat, ada teman ku yang ulang tahun di sana. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajak mu ke dalam. Semua tamu harus memegang kartu undangan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin pulang sekarang. Yuri noona pasti belum pulang, dan aku tak ingin Donghyuk kesepian lagi sampai malam"

"Baiklah kawan, aku masuk dulu ke dalam"

Jongin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke Ravi yang telah beranjak pergi dari meja mereka. Ia melihat lagi secarik kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini kesempatan. Walau kemungkinan nya aku bisa terpilih sangat kecil, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mengikutinya"

Ia segera memasukkan kertas formulir itu ke tas ranselnya. Saat jam menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam ia bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi belum satu langkah ia meninggalkan mejanya, ada dua orang pria berjas hitam menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Ia kaget saat dua pria itu berusaha melepas tas nya dan ingin membukanya.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membuka tas ku? ingin mencari apa?"

Jongin kini tak mempedulikan suaranya yang agak berteriak karena ulah dua pria tak di kenal ini.

"Mereka hanya memeriksa apakah kau mencuri di restoran ku ini atau tidak"

Suara itu Jongin kenali, ia menatap orang di depannya dan menyingkirkan tangan dua pria tadi dari tas ranselnya. Ia kesal sekali mendapati wajah pria di butik waktu itu sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mencuri apapun disini"

"Kami belum tahu apakah perkataan mu benar atau tidak. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko seperti waktu itu yang kecolongan oleh pencuri seperti mu. Untuk apa orang seperti mu ada di restoran bintang lima seperti ini? lihat lah penampilan mu, seperti ….."

Jongin melihat pria itu menutup senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu kumal untuk ukuran tamu di restoran ku, jadi wajar kalau aku mencurigai mu telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya"

Jongin memberikan tas nya dengan kesal pada dua orang pengawal itu untuk diperiksa.

"Tuan Oh, di tas nya tak ada barang apapun yang mencurigakan"

Oh Sehun belum puas dengan laporan itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? apa kau mata-mata yang menyamar?"

Jongin sudah tak tahan lagi, pria ini terlalu banyak menonton film detektif rupanya. Ia masukkan lagi pakaian dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas dan mengemasi tas ransel nya seperti sedia kala.

"Kau mengada-ada. Aku hanya bertemu seseorang disini"

"Sekarang periksa tubuhnya, siapa tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu disana. Dan periksa siapa tamu yang duduk bersamanya tadi. Aku tak ingin restoran ku ada penyusup, pencuri atau orang-orang berbahaya lainnya" ucap Sehun masih curiga.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Jongin melepaskan dua tangan yang sekarang berusaha meraba kantong celananya. Ia segera mengambil minuman yang di belikan Ravi dengan cepat dan menyiramkannya ke wajah pria kurang ajar itu.

"Aku bukan pencuri dan jangan mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain. Aku bisa menuntut mu dengan tindakan pelecehan dan fitnah karena ini" ancam Jongin sambil berlalu pergi

Oh Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang berlumuran jus dengan tampang marah. Suara bisik-bisik pengunjung restoran yang melihatnya seakan memperburuk hatinya yang merasa di permalukan. Kedua pengawal yang berada di sampingnya yang mulai sibuk memerintahkan pelayan lain mencari baju ganti tak juga memperbaiki mood nya. Ia sudah tak memiliki selera untuk melanjutkan kencan nya.

"Awas saja kau bajingan kecil. Jika aku bertemu dengan mu lagi, kau harus membayar perbuatan mu ini. Orang miskin memang tak pernah tahu aturan"

_HUNKAI_

Kini matanya terbuka tentang sebuah kesempatan. Ia tak menyangka harus ikut bersaing dengan ribuan orang untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke arah aula Seoul Nation University ini dengan seksama. Ia tak cukup yakin dengan ini, tapi memikirkan bagaimana pentingnya sebuah pekerjaan membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

"Lakukan dengan benar Kim Jongin" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursi ujian nya. Seseorang di sebelahnya dengan penampilan yang mencolok menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang ujian untuk sebuah pekerjaan memakai pakaian terlalu wah layak nya Lady Gaga?. Namun Jongin menyadari, pasti hampir keseluruhan peserta ujian ini adalah orang-orang yang tertarik dengan fashion dan cukup banyak yang berkecimpung di dunia rancang merancang. Wajar saja jika orang-orang ini memiliki selera fashion yang tak biasa.

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh menit menunggu dan suasana aula yang begitu besar itu telah cukup penuh, seorang lelaki agak mungil dengan penampilan rapi memasuki mimbar aula itu diiringi beberapa pria berjas hitam di sampingnya. Jongin memperhatikan pria yang nampak sangat eleganitu dengan seksama.

"Selamat pagi para peserta ujian tahunan GLAMOURS Group. Saya Kim Jongdae, CIO (Chief Information Officer) di GLAMOURS"

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para peserta ujian setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sudah dipastikan bahwa pria ini sangat berkompeten karena bisa menjadi CIO di rumah mode seperti GLAMOURS. Sosoknya juga tampak kalem dan tenang.

"GLAMOURS adalah rumah mode/perusahaan _fashion _yang berdiri sejak tahun 1990 di Seoul. Brand ini telah berkembang pesat dari sebuah rumah mode kecil saat berdiri dan kini menjadi sebuah kekuatan besar industri fashion di Korea. Rumah mode ini telah menjadi rujukan gaya nomor satu untuk membantu pergerakan gelombang Hallyu kita sejak lima tahun yang lalu. GLAMOURS terus berinovasi dari waktu ke waktu untuk terus memuaskan konsumennya melalui banyak produk fashion yang di rancangnya. Dan berkaitan dengan hal itu, setiap dua tahun sekali kami terus mencari bakat-bakat unggul untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaan penghasil item mewah dan berkelas ini melalui ujian terbuka"

Jongin jadi ingat bagaimana postingan-postigan berita yang di bacanya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan formulir dari perusahaan ini pun sulit. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal rumah mode ini di Korea?. Semua orang yang tahu dan kurang paham fashion juga tahu digdayanya perusahaan ini. Outlet-outlet produk mereka tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri dan juga kota-kota besar di Asia.

"Melihat daftar peserta ujian tahun ini, kami selaku pihak GLAMOURS sangat bangga. Minat terhadap perusahaan kami mengalami peningkatan. Dua tahun lalu, kami menerima sekitar 2000 an peserta. Sedangkan tahun ini jumlah itu meningkat tiga kali lipatnya menjadi 7257 peserta. Dari sekitar 7257 peserta ujian, kami akan menyaring 4 terbaik untuk melakukan seleksi tahap ke dua, yaitu tahap interview. Saat interview itulah kami akan mencari 2 terbaik yang akan bergabung menjadi staf _design_ di GLAMOURS. Kemampuan kalian akan benar-benar di ukur dengan menganalisa tiap detail perusahaan ini dan bakat kalian dalam desain. Jadi pergunakan kemampuan kalian dengan baik saudara-saudara. Terima kasih, dan selamat berjuang"

Setelah kata sambutan itu selesai, kertas ujian segera dibagikan. Jongin membaca dua soal yang tertera di kertas itu dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

_Berikan pandangan dan analisa anda mengenai detail kelemahan dan kelebihan dari rumah mode GLAMOURS._

_Berikan gambar/sketsa model yang meliputi beberapa design terbaik anda untuk dijadikan bahan pertimbangan pihak GLAMOURS memilih anda menjadi bagian dari staf designnya. _

Jongin tersenyum kecil memandang kertas ujiannya. Ini bukan soal yang sulit baginya yang telah terbiasa menjadi penulis mingguan di kolom fashion sebuah majalah. Hanya saja ia agak ragu dengan kemampuan designnya, apakah cukup baik atau tidak untuk ukuran rumah mode sebesar GLAMOURS. Tapi ia berusaha optimis demi masa depannya. 90 menit kedepan ia percaya akan menjadi titik tolak perputaran takdir hidupnya.

_HUNKAI_

Jongin berteriak senang mendapati pesan yang masuk ke handphonennya. Pihak GLAMOURS mengiriminya pesan agar ia datang ke perusahaan itu. Ia yang sedang menjemput adiknya ke sekolah menjadi sumringah luar biasa. Pipi Donghyuk ia kecup dan ia cubit dengan gemas saking senangnya. Beban pikirannya seketika hilang hanya karena kabar gembira itu. Ia paham belum lulus untuk bekerja di GLAMOURS. Tapi membayangkan dirinya ada di dalam 4 besar terbaik dari 7000-an peserta ujian, ia merasa terbang ke awan-awan karena pencapaiannya. Seperti mimpi dan kemustahilan saja baginya. Noona nya belum ia beritahu saat ia pulang ke rumah, karena ia ingin memberi kejutan saja jika ia telah berhasil di interview.

Sekarang disini lah Kim Jongin berada. Di depan gedung tinggi di salah satu kawasan elite kota Seoul, Gangnam. Senyum mengembang terpatri di wajahnya. Itu saran dari Taemin pagi ini yang ia beritahu kalau ia ada interview kerja. Ini bukan senyum palsu, tapi senyum tulus dan syukurnya. Ia tahu untuk membatasi keinginannya akan harapan terlalu besar di terima di perusahaan ini. Ia hanya senang bahwa namanya ada di deretan terbaik dari tujuh ribuan peserta ujian seminggu yang lalu. Rasa senangnya sulit ia tutupi. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Bahkan ia memilih kemeja terbaiknya untuk hadir di interview ini. GLAMOURS bukanlah perusahaan sembarangan, jadi Jongin merasa wajar untuk berdiri di depan cermin lebih dari satu jam untuk merapikan paras dan penampilannya.

Kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan itu adalah kagum. Ia sering melihat dan menonton _design_ perusahaan-perusahan atau rumah mode terkenal Eropa, tapi tetap saja GLAMOURS sangat luar biasa untuk ukuran negara seperti Korea. Perpaduan konsep _design_ minimalis dan mediterania menjadi ciri khas gedung anggun itu. Ia bertanya pada seorang resepsionis dimana ruangan untuk interviewnya. Ia langsung mendapati tatapan teliti resepsionis muda itu. Jongin tahu arti tatapan itu, tapi itu bukan jadi konsentrasinya sekarang.

"Di lantai 45 ruang tunggu interview, nanti disana akan ada pegawai yang mengatur sesi interviewnya"

Jongin tersenyum kecil atas jawabannya. Ia segera beranjak pergi dan menuju tempat yang diinstruksikan tadi. Saat langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan desain putih minimalis di lantai 45, nyalinya sedikit ciut. Ada empat orang disana melihatnya dengan wajah heran, plus seorang lelaki berjas hitam yang juga menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap lelaki berjas hitam padanya.

Jongin menatap wajah pria yang tampak komikal itu. Melihat garis wajahnya, entah mengapa Jongin menebak pria didepannya ini orang yang baik. Jadi ia mencoba menjawab dengan sedikit rileks.

"Aku di hubungi pihak GLAMOURS untuk datang pukul 9 pagi ini"

Si pria komikal membuka kertas map nya dan tampak membaca sesuatu di sana.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin melihat pria itu melihatnya dengan lebih teliti dari tatapan sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Kim Jongin. Silahkan duduk, interview akan dilakukan sekitar sepuluh menit lagi"

Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih dan melihat pria itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan empat orang yang ada di kursi tunggu ruangan ini.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?"

Jongin melirik karena seorang gadis berbicara padanya. Namanya Jung Krystal, seorang fashionista dari keluarga _Designer_ Jung. Wajahnya tentu saja ia hapal karena hampir semua _glitterati_ di Korea ini selalu jadi objek pengamatannya. Jongin baru tahu, ada anggota keluarga Jung yang telah memiliki rumah mode sendiri tertarik bekerja di GLAMOURS.

"Aku Kim Jongin"

Gadis itu nampak berdecak dan berwajah masam.

"Maksud ku, untuk apa kau disini?"

Jongin heran melihat mimik gadis ini, wajah nya terlihat kesal sekali. Apakah raut wajahnya selalu seperti itu? kalau ya, sayang sekali wajah cantiknya tertutupi dengan visualisasi datar dan menjengkelkan.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau salah masuk ruangan"

Seorang lelaki cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang di cat pirang memandangnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Ren, dia tampak bukan seperti orang bodoh. Tapi lebih seperti orang lugu"

Jongin mendengar sahutan yang spontan dari wanita berambut bob dalam perbincangan tentang dirinya.

"Tapi Jung Nicole, dia memang seperti tersesat"

"Aku tidak tersesat, aku akan mengikuti sesi interview disini"

Pria cantik dan wanita berambut Bob tadi tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Wajah mereka seperti meragukan dan takjub secara bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, kita akan di interview oleh nona Stephanie Hwang. Ia di anggap sebagai perancang _list-A_ karena telah mengenyam pendidikan dan bekerja di empat kota yang saat ini dianggap sebagai pusat mode dunia, Milan, Paris, London, dan New York. Ia lahir di New York dari keluarga _designer,_ lulusan Sekolah Desain Studio BERCOT di Paris dan Pasca Sarjana Royal College of Art di London. Ia juga memiliki banyak koneksi erat dengan orang-orang yang bergelut di industri mode Italia. Stephanie Hwang adalah Direktur Kreatif rumah mode dengan penghasilan paling tinggi di Korea dan tiga besar se-Asia. Jadi intinya, kita akan di interview oleh wanita yang cukup hebat kalau tak ingin mengatakan sangat hebat. Dan kau ingin menemui orang nomor satu dalam bidang fashion di Korea dengan penampilan seperti ini?. Kau tak takut diusir saat tatapan mata pertamanya di pakaian mu?" ujar Krystal dengan cara bicara yang cepat dan akurat.

Tatapan menelisik dan menertawakan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis ini. Dan demi Tuhan, Jongin benci sekali di nilai seperti itu. Ia tak pernah merasa malu dengan penampilannya, tapi kini ia merasa rendah hanya dengan tatapan mata dan pernyataan itu.

"Dengan penampilan mu sekarang, kau belum tentu mendapatkan pujian juga dari beliau Jung Krystal. Kita di interview bukan untuk menjadi modelnya, tapi stafnya. Penampilan pasti bukan ukuran utama ia menilai kita"

Jongin melihat lelaki yang memakai celana motif bunga yang ada di sudut sofa itu akhirnya bicara juga. Gadis yang bernama Krystal itu mendecih pelan mendengar perkataannya.

"Dan secara logika, seseorang yang hebat dalam desain berbanding lurus dengan penampilannya. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana penampilan pria ini?"

"Kau idiot kuno Jung Krystal. Pola pikir mu terbelakang"

"Dengarkan aku Key. Walau di sekolah dulu kau selalu bisa mengalahkanku dan kau telah kuliah di luar negeri, tapi aku yakin sekarang jauh lebih baik dari mu. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang di pilih dalam 2 terbaik di antara kita. Kau yang akan menyandang kata idiot itu"

Jongin tidak tahu apa masalah dua orang ini sebelumnya, tapi ia sedikit senang. Pria _stylist _yang bernama Key ini sedikit membelanya. Jadi yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan adalah duduk tenang, dan berkonsentrasi dengan sesi interview nanti.

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?! dia benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat." ujar Ren memecah ketegangan yang sempat terjadi.

"Krystal, dia menatap ke arah sini" Nicole tak kalah heboh di banding Ren.

"Oh My God, Oh My God dia menatap lurus ke arah ku Nicole"

"Dia melihat ku Krys" ujar Nicole tak ingin kalah.

Jongin juga menatap pria yang jadi objek pengamatan orang-orang yang bersamanya ini. Ia kaget melihat pria sombong yang dua kali membuatnya emosi itu ada disini. Untuk apa dia ada disini?. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi lebih tak nyaman sekarang.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa dia?" ujar Jongin pada pria yang ia nilai baik dari empat orang ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah"

Jongin mendapatkan jawaban yang tak sesuai perkiraannya. Tampaknya pria ini juga terlihat kesal melihat pria yang Jongin lupa namanya itu.

"Dia itu Oh Sehun, salah satu pria langkadi Korea untuk bulan ini !"

"Ren, jangan keras-keras bicara seperti itu. Oh Sehun itu calon atasan kita kalau kita bekerja di GLAMOURS, ia adalah orang nomor satu disini"

"Iya maaf Nicole, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi"

Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan wanita yang bernama Nicole. Oh Sehun itu orang nomor satu di GLAMOURS?

"Bukankah nona Stephanie Hwang pemilik GLAMOURS?. Apakah Oh Sehun itu anggota keluarganya? " tanya Jongin meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran pastinya hubungan mereka. Kabar-kabar yang beredar dia itu adalah pacar nona Hwang, calon suami nona Hwang, adik nona Hwang, dan partner bisnis nona Hwang. Terserah kau mau percaya gosip yang mana. Yang pasti, ia adalah calon pemimpin GLAMOURS berikutnya. Melihat profilnya di _Business Magazine_ tiga hari yang lalu, semua orang tahu dia miliuner muda di negara ini yang baru kembali dari Inggris. Keturunan Chaebol Korea-Amerika. Tapi tidak di jelaskan apa hubungannya dengan nona Hwang. Ia hanya mengatakan pada wartawan bahwa ia akan segera menjadi CEO GLAMOURS berikutnya" ujar Nicole

"Aku yakin ia hanya partner bisnis nona Hwang, mengingat tidak mungkin ia adik atau keluarga nona Hwang. Nama depan mereka saja berbeda" tambah Krystal mencoba menganalisa.

"Bagaimana kalau ia pacar atau calon suaminya nona Hwang?"

"Unie ku mengatakan Nona Hwang sudah memiliki pacar, seorang pengusaha dari Lee Group"

"Darimana unie mu tahu? kehidupan pribadi nona Hwang kan tertutup sekali dari publik?

"Unie ku itu saingan nona Hwang, jadi ia terus mengintai segala rumor tentang ratu GLAMOURS itu Ren"

"Kalau uniemu musuhnya, kenapa kau berharap bekerja di perusahaan ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mu? kau terus bertanya dan membuat ku muak"

Ren mencibir Krystal yang menatapnya tajam.

"Dasar Jung sialan yang aneh"

"Kau pria jadi-jadian"

Jongin merasa malas mendengar celotehan tiga orang itu, benar-benar bisa membuat sakit kepala. Tapi melihat pria yang bernama Key ini, ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Ternyata ia telah sakit kepala duluan. Pria itu terus menggelengkan kepala dan memijat-mijat keningnya sendiri mendengar obrolan orang-orang ini. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap pria itu tak mengenalinya. Jongin takut Oh Sehun ikut menginterviewnya. Jika pria itu mengingat dirinya, sudah di pastikan ia langsung di depak dari sini karena pria itu pasti dendam karena kejadian di restoran itu. Bagaimana kalau Oh Sehun itu menekannya saat interview nanti?. Jongin luar biasa cemas akan dugaan-dugaannya. Ia sadar Oh Sehun menatap lebih lama ke arah wajahnya. Dari dinding-dinding kaca tersebut, ia bisa melihat Oh Sehun memasuki ruangan CEO di depan tempat mereka duduk.

"Gayoung telah berkencan dengan Oh Sehun, dan ia mengatakan pria itu sangat mengesankan" ucap Ren dengan suara pelan khas orang bergosip.

"Aku juga bisa membayangkan dia benar-benar hot"

"Benar Krystal, dia hot sekali. Wajah nya rupawan, dagunya tajam, dan bibir nya menggiurkan, Itu sempurna untuk ukuran pria" tambah Nicole.

"Dan ku pikir Oh Sehun akan jauh lebih hebat saat menjadi CEO daripada nona Hwang nanti" ujar Krystal

"Dasar tolol, keterlaluan sekali kau membandingkan pria brengsek itu dengan nona Hwang"

"Aku bicara tentang pendapat ku, kenapa kau yang marah?. Apa kau punya masalah dengan Oh Sehun sebelumnya sehingga kau mengatakannya brengsek Kim Kibum?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu urusan ku Jung Soojung"

Jongin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pria ini. Stephanie Hwang adalah Direktur Kretif GLAMOURS yang terkenal jenius di bidang fashion. Seorang designer handal dengan bakat hebat merancang berbagai lini busana. Semua orang yang berkecimpung di industri _fashion _selalu membicarakan sosoknya. Banyak orang mengatakan wanita itu sangat angkuh namun hebat. Beberapa pengamat fashion Korea menyetarakan bakatnya dengan para _designer-designer_ Eropa. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, siapa Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya?. Apakah ia punya kemampuan hebat melebihi Stephanie Hwang dalam memimpin GLAMOURS?.

_HUNKAI_

Oh Sehun menatap remeh wanita yang sedang membaca map di meja kerjanya. Ia masih berdiri tepat di hadapan Tiffany dengan diam, enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata sebelum wanita itu memandangnya.

"Aku hanya punya 5 menit lagi sebelum memulai wawancara dengan calon karyawan. Jika kau tidak punya apapun untuk kau katakan, pergilah ke ruangan mu"

Ingin sekali Sehun merobek-robek bibir yang telah seenaknya mengatakan itu padanya. Itu seperti sebuah perintah untuknya. Ini perusahaan miliknya, jadi kesal sekali ada yang sok hebat mengatakan hal seperti itu di padanya.

"Berhenti mengganggu ku Tiffany. Kau sudah keterlaluan membatalkan nama ku dari semua tempat yang ku pesan sebelumnya. Dan aku tak terima kau meng_cancel_kan wacana liburan ku ke Jeju akhir pekan nanti. Kau pikir kau ini siapa?. Jangan sok hebat mengatur ku, apalagi mengatur jalan hidup ku"

Wanita itu menutup map yang ada di tangannya dan menatap wajah pria yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku menyuruh mu meninggalkan London agar kau membantu ku, mengaplikasikan ilmu mu, dan mengasah keahlian bisnis mu yang bertahun-tahun kau pelajari. Bukan menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini di Eropa"

"Hei, dengankan aku Stephanie Hwang!"

Wajah santai dan tampan Oh Sehun kini tampak menegang dan matanya menajam. Kemarahan mulai menguasai kepalanya setiap memandang dan bicara dengan wanita ini.

"Uang yang ku gunakan adalah uang appa ku, apa hak mu melarang-larang ku?. Jika aku mau, aku bisa menendang mu dari perusahaan ini mengingat jumlah saham ku jauh lebih besar dari milik mu" ancam Sehun

Wanita itu tampak tak terkejut ataupun memberikan respon. Wajahnya masih datar tanpa menunjukkan sisi emosionalitas apapun di hadapan Sehun. Hanya saja mata yang tadi tampak fokus kini mulai meredup melihat jari telunjuk Oh Sehun menunjuk tepat ke arahnya. Pria itu mulai menunjukkan sikap kebenciannya. Tiffany sangat sadar akan hal itu.

"Biasanya usia seseorang yang telah 25 tahun itu memiliki secuil kematangan berpikir dan bersikap. Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja labil lagi Oh Sehun. Sekarang mulailah berpikir membangun karier mu disini, memperluas market kita, membuat terobosan-terobosan baru untuk GLAMOURS, dan membuat rumah mode ini berjaya bukan hanya untuk pasar Korea, Asia, tapi untuk ikut ambil bagian di pasar Global. Jika kau berhasil melakukan kemajuan pesat selama kau bekerja disini, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan angkat kaki dari GLAMOURS"

"Kau menantang ku? kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan itu tanpa bantuan mu?. Aku akan berhasil mengelola perusahaan ini dan sesegera mungkin memecat mu"

"Jika kau merasa tertantang, lakukan lah segala usaha yang kau bisa. Jika kau memecat ku, itu tak memiliki dampak buruk untukku. Aku tinggal memilih proposal paling menarik dari **Gucci, Yvest Saint Laurent, **atau mungkin **Chanel **sebagai rumah untuk mengembangkan seni dan bakat desainku"

"Akan ku buktikan kemampuan hebat seorang Oh Sehun pada mu nona Stefany Hwang yang sombong. Aku bisa membuat pencerahan bagi GLAMOURS saat aku menjadi CEO dibandingkan dengan kepemimpinan mu"

"Berhenti membawa sentimen pribadi di perusahaan ini Oh Sehun"

"Aku tidak pernah membawa sentimen pribadi, kau lah yang terus menerus mengganggu ku dari dulu. Ingat, kau bukan ibuku, saudara ku, ataupun seseorang yang bisa mengatur pilihan ku. Kita hanya partner bisnis Stephanie Hwang"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar penuturan barusan. Ia kembali menekuni proposal yang menurutnya lebih penting dari perdebatan nya dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu pergi lah bekerja dan mempelajari semua rincian tugas-tugas mu dan segala aspek perusahaan mu ini Tuan Oh Sehun. Tunjukkan pada ku dan almarhum umma ku bahwa kau bukan hanya pria yang mempesona dengan kilauan harta yang tiap malamnya menggelar _party _dan pesta seks saja. Perlihatkan etos kerja keras mu disini juga"

Sehun makin panas mendengar semua ucapan memuakkan wanita ini. Tiffany tak berubah, lidah nya masih sangat tajam mengucapkan sindiran di balik topeng wajah tenangnya.

"Bukankah kau suka pesta seks juga? kau munafik yang sok suci"

Tiffany meremas pena yang ada di antara jari-jari tangannya. Tapi Oh Sehun tak menyadari apapun selain wajah datar wanita di depannya. Jika Sehun tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita ini akibat sindirannya, pasti ia senang. Karena membuat wanita ini terluka dan sedih adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya. Tapi Stefany Hwang bukanlah wanita yang suka menampilkan emosi perasaan dan hatinya. Ia tipe kuat mengendalikan diri terhadap apapun yang melukainya. Ia telah bersumpah sejak kematian ummanya, bahwa ia akan kuat menghadapi dunia termasuk menghadapi orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Timotheo, panggilkan pria yang bernama Kim Jongin ke sini. Aku harus menginterview pria sok tahu seperti dia dahulu" ujar Tiffany bicara di interkom

Setelah menghubungi sekretarisnya, Tiffany kembali bicara dengan nada yang masih dingin.

"Waktu mu telah habis disini, pergi lah. Aku ingin melakukan interview dahulu"

Sehun juga sudah tak tahan lama-lama berada di ruangan yang membakar pikiran dan hatinya ini, jadi ia berniat segera keluar. Tapi di pintu ruangan telah berdiri sesosok pria yang membuat rasa muak dan dendamnya muncul. Ia baru teringat ucapan Tiffany tadi yang mengatakan pria ini adalah pria sok tahu. Ia menyeringai licik

"Kau harus malu di depan ku juga gembel kumal. Pasti nenek sihir ini akan menghina mu habis-habisan. Dan senang hati aku akan menertawakan mu" Pikiran jahat Oh Sehun mulai bereaksi.

Saat Jongin memasuki ruangan berwarna putih yang luas itu, yang dipikirkannya adalah Oh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu memberikannya cengiran brengsek yang terlihat sekali penuh dendam. Apakah ia akan di permalukan oleh pria ini?. Jongin mendadak pusing dan menyesal karena kurang ajar pada orang yang salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria ini memang keterlaluan memancing emosinya. Jongin menatap wanita berambut hitam kecokelatan yang tampaknya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi ini pria yang telah menulis tulisan fitnah tak berdasar pada ku?"

Suara tawa Oh Sehun mendominasi ruangan itu mendengar ucapan Tiffany.

"Aku sedang bekerja dan suara tawa mu sangat mengganggu ku. Daripada kau tertawa tak jelas disini, lebih baik kau bekerja dan berkeliling perusahaan"

"Aku ingin disini dan melihat bagaimana cara mu menginterview calon karyawan di perusahaan ku. Bukankah itu bekerja juga namanya?"

Jongin jadi tak nyaman melakukan interview ini setelah tahu siapa pria ini. Semangatnya tadi pagi hampir hilang.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu mu. Aku hanya akan memberikan pengamatan ku saja" ucap Sehun sambil berdiri di belakang Tiffany.

Tiffany memutar kursi yang di dudukinya mengisyaratkan Sehun agar pergi dari ruangannya. Tapi yang di lakukan pria itu adalah menyender santai di dinding sambil bersedekap nyaman.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam yang dapat mengganggu interview ini" ancam Tiffany

"Oke"

Jongin duduk setelah wanita berambut cokelat itu mempersilahkannya duduk. Nuansa dingin begitu terasa di ruangan ini. Suhu AC yang dingin selaras sekali dengan aura yang terpancar dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Padahal wajah wanita ini cantik, tapi sulit menemukan keramahan dan rasa nyaman saat menatapnya. Atau ia saja yang terlalu gugup karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya?

"Kau bisa menghadapi wanita mengerikan ini Jongin. Kau juga bisa mengabaikan pria jahat yang berdiri di depanmu itu. Ini demi adik dan noona mu di rumah" ucap nya terus dalam hati agar ia bisa tenang dengan tatapan intimidasi dua orang ini.

"Jelasan pada ku sekarang juga, mengapa kau menulis tulisan tak bermutu seperti ini?" ucap Tiffany menyodorkan kertas putih di hadapannya.

Jongin tahu itu adalah kertas ujiannya satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kalau ini tulisan tak bermutu, kenapa anda memanggil saya kemari?" jawab Jongin secara spontan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau masuk ke dalam empat terbaik, empat orang di luar itulah yang lolos sebagai peserta yang memenuhi standar nilai dari ujian yang kami adakan"

Jongin makin patah semangat mendengar semuanya tak seperti dugaannya. Rasa kecewa dan kesal menyeruak di dadanya.

"Aku menyeleksi sendiri semua karyawan yang bekerja di GLAMOURS. Aku sendiri juga yang membaca semua kertas ujian kalian yang lebih dari tujuh ribu buah itu selama tiga hari. Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku juga yang seperti ingin mati berdiri membaca ulasan mu"

Sehun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di tulis si gembel ini sampai Tiffany terlihat berang. Jarang sekali wanita ini memperlihatkan kadar emosi yang berlebih selama ia mengenal wanita ini.

"Ulasan ku? memang nya ada apa dengan ulasan ku nona?"

"Kau bukan menulis seperti seseorang yang berharap menjadi bagian perusahaan ini. Tapi kau menulis seakan-akan seperti seorang anti-fan dan kritisi fashion yang lebih ahli dari kami. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang sok tahu di mata ku"

"Nona, saya tidak tahu bagian mana yang anda bicarakan. Tapi saya tak pernah menulis ulasan yang menurut saya seperti anti-fan"

Tiffany melihat wajah Pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan raut tak bersalah. Tangannya segera beralih ke kertas ujian Jongin. Ia mulai membaca bagian-bagian tulisan yng tidak di sukainya dari pria berkulit agak cokelat ini.

"_GLAMOURS adalah rumah mode yang menurut saya telah melakukan diskriminasi terhadap pelaku-pelaku seni di Korea seperti Grup idola. Perusahaan ini tak pernah memberikan satupun koleksi mereka kepada seorang selebriti dengan tingkat popularitas tidak tinggi. Contoh paling nyata dari diskriminasi itu adalah GLAMOURS melakukan ketidakadilan beberapa bulan lalu kepada sebuah Grup Idola bernama GREY. Apakah sebuah pelaku seni seperti Grup Idola tidak layak memakai lini busana GLAMOURS untuk kostum panggung dan clothing mereka?. Apakah mereka harus terkenal dahulu baru GLAMOURS memberikan koleksi mereka?. GLAMOURS harusnya sadar banyak anggapan miring tentang mereka di depan publik._

_Kelemahan lainnya adalah, dibanding rumah mode lain yang membesarkan seorang model dalam industri fashion, GLAMOURS cenderung hanya memakai para model yang telah popular saja sebagai peraga koleksi mereka setiap musimnya. GLAMOURS juga hanya memakai model yang bertubuh kurus untuk memeragakan koleksi busananya, padahal dunia internasional sedang fokus memberi perhatian pada model ukuran plus untuk setiap pagelaran fashion week. Model dengan ukuran plus juga layak ikut serta dalam peragaan busana di runway yang megah. Tapi GLAMOURS menutup semua peluang mereka. Pembatasan itu tentu saja memberi dampak buruk pada dunia modeling yang menjadi penopang fashion itu sendiri"_

"Pria ini mengatakan lelucon tentang kita, itu lebih dari sok tahu Tiffany. Pria ini telah menghina GLAMOURS" ucap Sehun memanasi Tiffany

Tiffany melanjutkan membaca kalimat yang Jongin tulis di kertas itu lagi.

"_Jika GLAMOURS ingin menjadi ujung tombak utama industri fashion di Asia, tidak seharusnya perusahaan ini hanya memusatkan marketnya pada pasar high class dan medium high, dimana hanya kalangan atas saja yang menikmati busana dan item dengan tatanan para perancang hebat Korea. Koleksi busana Ready to Wear dan retail mereka juga di pasarkan dengan harga di luar jangkauan. Menurut saya, dari aspek itu GLAMOURS sudah jauh dari cita-cita mereka sebagai pelaku bisnis seni mode yang merangkum berbagai lapisan masyarakat. GLAMOURS tak ubahnya seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah mode di EROPA yang telah menjelma sebagai penggerak kapitalisme bagi masyarakat. GLAMOURS telah kehilangan keidealisme dan keklasikan mereka karena telah berpacu pada laba dan keuntungan semata. Semboyan rumah mode ini, "GLAMOURS, the truly Fashion" sudah jauh dari makna sebuah fashion itu diciptakan"_

Stephanie Hwang terlihat meletakkan kertas miliknya. Ia kini menatap Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi membaca ejekan mu di bawah"

Jongin memang menulis itu. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah ia telah salah memakai sudut pandang penulisan disana seperti yang dikatakan wanita ini?. Sepertinya iya. Ia terlalu terbiasa mengulas tentang fashion dari kacamata fashion analis. Sehingga uraian yang diberikannya selalu penuh dengan penggalian faktor-faktor yang mengarah pada kritik dan kelemahan dengan terbuka. Tapi ia juga memberikan pujian setinggi langit bagaimana rumah mode ini menghasilkan tas kulit untuk musim panas lalu, mengulas kehebatan desain ala New York City yang diusung Stephanie Hwang dalam merancang _high heels_ keluaran 2014, serta memberikan review bagus untuk koleksi gaun_ mewah _yang GLAMOURS keluarkan.

Apakah hanya karena ia menulis fakta kelemahan dari perusahaan mode ini dengan tajam, ia jadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan wanita ini? belum lagi pria menyebalkan berlidah tajam itu memberikan tatapan remeh padanya. Ia seperti seorang terdakwa disini, bukan seseorang yang ingin wawancara kerja. Ia tak menyangka tulisan-tulisannya berbuntut panjang seperti ini.

"Itu benarkan tulisan mu Kim Jongin ssi?"

"Ya, benar" jawab Jongin.

Jongin melihat seringai tipis di bibir wanita didepannya ini dengan pandangan curiga. Ia sulit meraba apa maksud gerak-gerik tubuh lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan model bertubuh plus?"

Ia kaget di beri pertanyaan seperti itu dari Stephanie Hwang. Degup jantungnya tak terkontrol dan ia tak kuasa meremas jemari nya mencoba mengurangi kegugupan. Jongin tak ingin ia di nilai tak kompeten. Dan pada akhirnya ia sadar harus memaparkan maksud dari tulisannya.

"Karena mereka memang harus di pedulikan. Standar tubuh ideal yang di ciptakan oleh masyarakat sulit berubah. Dan cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan _designer_ adalah melawan stereotip itu dengan menunjukkan bahwa wanita yang tidak langsing atau berukuran plus juga bisa tampil modis. Kecantikan bukan hanya tentang tubuh langsing yang putih dan menawan atau kulit cokelat yang seksi menggiurkan, tapi wanita gemuk juga mampu mewakili kecantikan. Seksi berasal dari pikiran, bukan dari ukuran badan. Jadi industri fashion harus berhenti mendikte masyarakat tentang esensi kecantikan. Model bertubuh plus bisa memberikan warna berbeda dalam industri _fashion,_ dan rumah-rumah mode di Eropa mulai peduli dengan kampanye itu walau jumlahnya sangat minim. Kenapa anda yang memimpin rumah mode paling besar di Korea menolak agensi modelling yang ingin turut serta menanggapi isu itu?. Model berukuran plus adalah minoritas, gerakan ini ingin menciptakan kesetaraan dan kesamaan. Dan rumah mode yang anda pimpin ini harusnya bisa sedikit memberikan tempat untuk mereka berjalan di _runway_ mewah GLAMOURS, bukan mengabaikan keberadaan mereka. Bukankah itu adalah bentuk diskriminasi yang baru-baru ini anda lakukan?"

"Aku tak pernah menolak mereka. Hanya saja saat mereka menawarkan kampanye itu, kami sudah persiapan final untuk Seoul Fashion Week. Jadi tak ada tempat atau waktu lagi mempersiapkan tambahan pakaian untuk mereka yang datang cukup mendadak"

Jongin merasa wanita ini pintar sekali berkelit. Ia jelas tahu itu adalah alasan yang sama yang ia berikan di hadapan media empat bulan yang lalu. Tapi posisinya sekarang adalah seorang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan, bukan harus menjatuhkan wanita ini layaknya wartawan yang sedang ingin memberi liputan.

"Aku tidak berniat menginterview mu karena pria seperti mu benar-benar bukan tipe pekerja yang ku inginkan. Tujuan ku memanggil mu hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah mengkritisi ku dengan pikiran seperti ini"

"Maaf nona, aku hanya memberikan kritik ku sebagai pengamat _fashion"_

"Tapi yang ku inginkan kau tidak memberikan pandangan yang cenderung dangkal dan tak berdasar"

"Tidak berdasar?"

Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena ia yakin apa yang ia tulis memang berdasar. Desas-desus dan berita yang telah di lansir media tentang bagaimana kebijakan dan _planning_ kerja rumah mode di Korea sudah menjadi pembicaraan sehari-hari di kantor redaksi tempat nya bekerja waktu itu. Mengapa wanita ini mencoba menyangkal?.

"Kesalahan pertama mu, GLAMOURS memberikan koleksinya untuk di gunakan sebuah Grup idola. Yang harusnya kau cermati adalah, grup idola yang seperti apa?. Kau harus paham bahwa koleksi milik GLAMOURS adalah sesuatu yang glamour. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan memberikan _item_ apapun pada Grup idola yang bukan kelas satu. WINNER dan A-PINK menjadi duta kami untuk ikon muda Korea. Aku memberikan _clothing line _ku pada SUPER JUNIOR untuk promosi mereka di pasar Cina. GLAMOURS menjadi sponsor utama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu bagi grup TVXQ dan KARA selama masa promosi dan _tour _ mereka di Jepang. 2 PM menjadi _brand ambassador_ kami di Asia tenggara. Dan GLAMOURS menjadikan GIRLS GENERATION dan BIG BANG sebagai duta kampanye Global untuk menembus atensi market besar seperti Asia, Amerika dan Eropa. Perusahaan kami memiliki staf ahli yang paling paham akan pasar ekonomi di banding perusahaan mode lain di Korea ini Jongin ssi. Jika kebijakan itu mendapat tanggapan miring, aku tak ambil pusing. Karena lebih banyak yang berterima kasih pada ku atas apa yang ku lakukan pada artis-artis besar itu.

Jika masalah Grup GREY yang kau singgung, aku hanya akan mengatakan tentang kelayakan. Apakah kau tak memikirkan bahwa gaun, tas, sepatu dan pernak-pernik kami terlalu mahal dibanding penghasilan dari Grup itu satu bulannya?. Apakah jika kau memimpin perusahaan kau akan memberikan pakaian mu untuk di promosikan pada mereka yang bahkan aksi panggung nya tak lebih ditonton oleh 1000 penonton?. Kami butuh selebriti dan Grup Idola yang memiliki _fanbase_ solid, kuat dan memiliki ketenaran yang sejalan dengan brand kami. Kami memperindah mereka, sedangkan mereka mempromosikan brand kami. Ada rupa, ada harga Kim Jongin ssi. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan uang 1 juta won pada seorang anak TK yang bahkan belum tahu apa artinya dunia. Busana mahal ku harus dikenakan hanya untuk raja dan ratu populer saja. Jika Grup-Grup idola lain memimpikan fashion item GLAMOURS, maka mereka harus bekerja keras mendapatkan popularitas nomor satu. Mungkin bagi pria polos seperti mu itu terlalu kejam, tapi ini lah kehidupan. Yang bisa mempertahankan eksistensinya lah yang kami terus sponsori"

"Tapi itu adalah prinsip yang buruk untuk persaingan sebuah rumah mode juga Nona Hwang. Di era ini, banyak ketertarikan dari orang-orang di luar negeri akan gelombang Hallyu dan artis KPOP kita. Segala hal yang dikenakan grup-grup idola begitu menarik perhatian untuk fans beli. Jadi menurutku tindakan yang salah jika perusahaan ini masih kukuh untuk mempertahankan prinsipnya bekerja sama dengan agensi hiburan yang besar saja. Karena setiap dari mereka memiliki pesona tersendiri untuk para penonton. Belakangan ini perusahaan pesaing mu, perusahaan CHIC menjadi sponsor grup-grup idola yang baru meretas jalan dan dari agensi kecil. Mereka mendapat sambutan baik dan review menarik dari Netizen dan pengamat dunia hiburan. Mereka mengemas apik para idola menjadi bintang dengan koleksi mereka, dan jauh berbeda dari GLAMOURS yang hanya memperindah idola dari agensi besar yang sebenarnya telah indah. Anda perlu paham juga nona, bahwa citra baik dari sebuah rumah mode/ perusahaan bukan hanya dari produknya, tapi juga dari sikap nya. GLAMOURS memiliki kesan kaku dan kurang ramah terhadap pelaku-pelaku seni di negara ini. Kalian melakukan diskriminasi hanya karena sebuah popularitas" ucap Jongin mementahkan perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Aku tidak perlu mementingkan apa yang dilakukan perusahaan pesaing, karena aku selaku CEO tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kami. Kami punya jalan dan pemikiran berbeda dari mereka dan itu lah kekuatan kami"

Tiffany terkejut pria di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba diam tak memberi balasan atas kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat tas **Luis Vuitton** tak lekang oleh zaman, sepatu **Jimmy Choo **diburu para fashionista dan gaun **Victoria Beckham** menjadi trend dunia?"

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menanti jawaban wanita ini.

"Karena yang mereka jual adalah seni. Produk yang mereka keluarkan adalah barang mewah, berkualitas dan terbatas. Hal seperti itulah yang ingin ku adopsi. Kami selalu ingin menciptakan kepuasan bagi konsumen. Konsumen yang mana? jelas saja yang memiliki uang. Jika sebuah industri fashion tak mengejar laba, lalu untuk apa mereka berdiri?. Apa kau pikir rumah mode **PRADA** akan tetap kokoh berdiri dengan keklasikan dan keidealisan mereka tanpa mengejar laba?. Kau tahu kenapa barang konveksi laku keras tapi hanya saat musiman?. Karena barang itu cenderung tiruan dan tak original. Aku bisa saja memproduksi _item_ seperti itu dengan harga sangat terjangkau, tapi konsumen kami pasti akan kecewa dan meninggalkan kami karena menurunkan kualitas"

"Tapi tidak selamanya barang konveksiatau retail itu imitasi dan tiruan Nona. Kami pekerja industri kecil hanya tidak memiliki modal yang besar sehingga sulit mematenkan _brand_ kami seperti rumah mode yang memiliki modal besar. Maksud tulisan ku hanya ingin rumah mode ini tak abadi dengan konsep mewah nya saja. Karena apapun bisa terjadi yang mempengaruhi daya beli. Apakah kau bangga jika seseorang mengatakan produk GLAMOURS, maka tanggapan yang kau dapatkan adalah MAHAL?. Masyarakat butuh fashion dengan varian harga juga nona Hwang"

"Fashion adalah sebuah nilai seni yang harus berkualitas bagi ku. Bukan sikap simpati netizen dan pengamat yang membuat perusahaan ku tetap bertahan. Kualitas lah yang akan membuat perusahaan ini akan terus ada dan berjaya. Jika kau mau sukses di industri ini, kau harus bisa membaca pasar. bukan membawa idealis mu saja. Idealis penting, tapi kau juga butuh laba besar untuk bisa bertahan. Mode bukan sekadar urusan gaya atau busana semata. Mode adalah bisnis, idealis, dan matrealis. Kami menetapkan harga untuk koleksi kami, dan hasilnya selalu sejalan dengan keinginan kami. Itu bukti bahwa GLAMOURS selalu di nanti"

Jongin paham apa yang dikatakan wanita ini benar, hanya saja ia juga punya pandangan yang berbeda untuk itu. Sedangkan Oh Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Tiffany tak menyangkal pemikiran itu. Mode adalah bisnis, idealis, dan matrealis. Ia yang memang benci dengan Jongin langsung memberikan komentar tak mengenakkannya agar Tiffany cepat mengusir pria berpikiran sangat dangkal di depannya ini.

"Perbincangan ini sangat menarik. Tapi yang bisa ku simpulkan adalah, kau benar-benar tak tahu bisnis dan fashion Kim Jongin ssi. Jika kau bermimpi menjadi _designer _kami, hal pertama yang harus kau ubah adalah kiblat berpikir mu. Kau perlu sekolah lagi untuk membuat otak mu berisi. Kau tak ubahnya kritikus fashion yang tak tahu apa itu prinsip, rasa eksklusif dan daya saing antar rumah mode"

Sehun kemudian melirik Tiffany dan bermaksud memberikan sinyal kekuasaannya.

"Dan aku tak rela pria seperti ini ada di perusahaan milikku Tiffany. Masih ada empat orang lain di luar yang lebih kompeten daripada pria kumal ini. Aku yakin kau akan jauh lebih tertarik dengan kemampuan mantan kekasih ku saat kau menginterviewnya nanti"

Tiffany memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya lebih lama.

"Kau mempromosikan mantan kekasih mu pada ku? itu kelihatan nepotisme sekali" sindir Tiffany

"Tanpa ku promosikan, kau akan terpukau sendiri melihat bakatnya. Dan sebagai pemilik perusahaan, yang ku inginkan adalah kau segera mengusir orang tidak kompeten di depan mu ini. Aku tak rela dia bekerja disini walaupun sekedar jadi _cleaning service_" ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Sesi ini selesai, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ku Kim Jongin ssi"

Jongin terdiam namun memendam amarah dalam hatinya. Ini interview yang tak mengenakkan pikiran dan perasaan. Daripada tegang oleh banyaknya pertanyaan yang di ajukan, ia lebih merasa emosional menghadapi dua orang ini.

"Terima kasih, dan permisi" ucap Jongin seraya bangkit dari kursi dan segera berjalan keluar.

Ia keluar dengan kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan diri. Dan sosok Oh Sehun yang menjengkelkan membuatnya geram, namun Jongin tak akan melupakan sosok angkuh Stephanie Hwang itu, pasti. Ia berjanji suatu saat pasti bisa menjadi Designer hebat dan menunjukkan eksistensi kiblat berpikirnya benar pada dua orang itu.

"Timotheo !"

Suara keras Tiffany sama sekali tak mengganggu kenyamanan Oh Sehun yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Jongin yang kelihatan kesal dan kecewa.

"Ya nona, ada apa?" jawab sang sekretaris buru-buru masuk ke ruangan.

"Berikan ini pada pria tadi. Itu kertas ujian miliknya"

Sang sekretaris segera mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan atasannya. Namun ia melirik sebentar ke arah Oh Sehun yang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Ia tak suka dengan cara pria ini melihatnya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae hyung" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Timotheo, kau menunggu apa lagi?" ucap Tiffany penuh penekanan.

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku nona. Aku tadi sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan mu pagi ini" kilahnya berbohong.

Tiffany makin menatapnya tajam, tapi sang sekretaris malah memberikan senyum sok imutnya bermaksud meminta maaf.

"Setelah itu, panggilkan peserta selanjutnya yang bernama Jung Nicole ke sini"

"Siap boss!"

Sehun yang baru memperhatikan interaksi tadi sedikit heran dengan penilaian hatinya tentang pria yang menjabat sekretaris Tiffany itu. Ia punya firasat akan membenci pria itu entah untuk alasan apa. Yang pasti, ia punya keyakinan pria itu tak akan disukainya saat ia ada di GLAMOURS nanti.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan itu berputar di pikiran Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk keluar ruangan ini. Tujuannya untuk mengancam Tiffany dan melihat gembel kumal tadi di cecar sudah cukup, jadi untuk apa ia lama-lama disini?

"Berkeliling menggoda karyawan yang manis dan cantik" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring bermaksud meninggalkan kejengkelan pada sosok wanita di depannya.

"Aku bicara serius Oh Sehun"

"Ku rasa tidak semua yang ku lakukan harus ku jelaskan pada mu, karena kau adalah bawahan ku di GLAMOURS" ucap nya enteng sambil berlalu pergi.

Tiffany meminum air di gelas yang tersedia di mejanya dengan tenang. Pembicaraan dengan calon karyawan yang sok tahu dan adik yang belagu itu merusak paginya yang memang telah kelabu. Matanya kembali melirik ke luar pintu dan dinding kaca ruang kerjanya. Tampak Oh Sehun berjalan keluar dengan tenang tanpa mengurangi sisi santai namun arogannya.

Sehun tahu Tiffany pasti jengkel dengan kelakuannya, tapi ia senang. Saat pintu ruangan tadi ia tutup, saat itu pula ia berikrar akan mulai menjalankan rencana menyingkirkan wanita itu pelan-pelan. Tatapan mata dari orang-orang yang di lewatinya membanggakan hatinya. Oh Sehun tentu saja sudah tahu arti tatapan itu. Orang-orang GLAMOURS juga mengaguminya. Sejak tiba di Korea seminggu yang lalu, setiap ia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat-tempat umum ataupun privat, tatapan kagum dan heran seperti itu selalu ia dapati. Wajah tampan, penampilan modis, dan pembawaannya yang menawan sudah jelas sekali menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi predikatnya sebagai _Businessman_ muda, gelar paling di cari untuk pasangan di sisi dunia manapun saat ini menambah nilai sempurna untuknya. Jadi Oh Sehun merasa wajar untuk menyombongkan diri karena ia termasuk dalam golongan elite itu.

Saat akan menemui Choi Sooyoung yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus _designer_ di GLAMOURS, Sehun menemukan sosok pria yang baru beradu argumen dengan Tiffany tadi di depan lift. Ini saat nya mengejek pria itu dan makin mempermalukannya. Jika ia sudah dendam pada seseorang, ia belum puas sekali atau dua kali mempermalukan orang itu. Aturan itu berlaku juga untuk pria lusuh ini.

"Jangan pernah berharap bekerja di sini dengan kemampuan mu yang tak seberapa itu. Aku senang sekali melihat Tiffany mencecar mu tadi. Tamatan _High School_ tak layak ada di perusahaan milik ku ini apalagi masuk jajaran staf _design_. Mau jadi apa GLAMOURS ku jika di dalamnya ada orang tak kompeten seperti mu. Tapi untung saja wanita cerewet itu mendepakmu dengan cepat sebelum aku yang turun tangan mengeluarkan mu dengan cara yang jauh memalukan dari ini. Ku ingatkan satu hal pada mu. Jika dua tahun lagi kami mengadakan ujian terbuka dan kemampuan mu berkembang pesat, aku pun tak akan membiarkan mu masuk ke sini dengan mudah"

Jongin sekali lagi merasa muak mendapati wajah kurang ajar pria ini, sungguh kekanakan sekali sifatnya. Jika ia bukan orang berkuasa, ingin sekali ia memberikan tonjokan keras di wajah runcing nya yang aneh itu. Jongin sulit sekali mengontrol emosinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria ini. Kepalanya ingin meledak saja.

"Apa kau selalu merasa hebat dengan menghina orang lain yang levelnya jauh di bawah mu?"

Sehun tertawa karena pemuda di depannya ini sepertinya marah.

"Dengarkan aku gembel, kau memang tidak memiliki levelapapun yang bisa di bandingkan dengan ku. Dan tindakan ku tadi adalah balasan atas kekurangajaran mu yang telah menyiramkan jus di wajah ku waktu itu. Jadi sekarang pergi dari sini karena aku tak ingin melihat wajah mu lagi ada di perusahaan ku"

Jongin dengan wajah menahan amarah mengeluarkan kertas dari amplop yang dipegangnya. Ia menyodorkan surat itu ke depan wajah Oh Sehun dengan senyum sinis.

"Sayang sekali tuan sombong, tapi nona Hwang berkehendak lain. Kau masih akan tetap melihat gembel kumal seperti ku karena aku telah resmi diterima bekerja disini"

_TBC_

Hai Dina, reader saya yang analitis tapi humoris. How are you dear? ^_^

Saya gak tahu apakah kamu dan reader lainnya masih ingat saya atau tidak. Ini sudah terlalu lama saya pergi. Kalau pada lupa, gak apa-apa. Saya tetap merasa senang tiap kembali ke sini setelah hiatus. Saya merasa menjadi newbie. FF ini saya jadikan pembuka menandai saya ingin nulis lagi. FF saya yang lama besok-besok mungkin akan menyusul.

Saya pikir jenis dan alur FF seperti ini gak begitu match untuk HUNKAI Shipper yang lain. tapi prinsip utama saya saat menulis rekuesan adalah ingin menyenangkan yang ngerekues. Jadi Saya gak banyak memikirkan hal2 _ekstern_ kecuali harapan FF ini _match_ di hati dan pikiran kamu nantinya.

Saya gak tahu apakah FF ini mampu mewakili terima kasih saya dan memenuhi ekspektasi kamu waktu itu. Kamu bilang sangat memfavoritekan FF saya yang **THAT MAN, ** dan FF **Perfeck Fiance. **Dari situ saya mengira kamu ingin sesuatu yang agak serius, walau ini jadi nya gak jelas. Ketidak jelasan memang masih sulit lepas dari saya. lol.

Mungkin melihat fondasi cerita di chap ini belum menyiratkan apapun. Hanya saja yang paling penting setelah baca chap 1 ini adalah**, **jangan berpikir ada pernikahan antara Sehun dan Jongin jika melihat hal-hal tersirat yg saya tulis di atas untuk chapter selanjutnya. **(Lol… teman saya yg hunkai shipper nebak ke arah sana soalnya setelah dia baca FF ini sebelum saya publish tadi)**.

PM kakak kalau ingin nyampaikan pendapatnya tentang cerita ini ya dear…

**See u in next FF everyone….!**


End file.
